headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Elongated Man 4
}} "Europe '92: Part Four: Soundly Beaten!" is the title to the fourth issue of the ''Elongated Man'' four-issue limited series comic book published by DC Comics. The story was written by Gerard Jones with artwork by Mike Parobeck and inks by Ty Templeton. Parobeck and Templeton also provided the cover art illustrations for this issue. It was colored by Rick Taylor with Bob Pinaha on lettering. The series was edited by Brian Augustyn. This issue shipped with an April, 1992 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). Synopsis The leader of the Wurstwaffe smacks the Elongated Man across the back of the head with a large sausage. Believing him unconscious, they prepare to load him into the Wurstwagen, but Ralph surprises them and manages to shape his body into a large sling that sends the corpulent villains flying out into the street. Shortly after the fight is over, Ralph receives a subsonic communiqué from Bito Wladon. Bito confirms that he is in fact Sonar, and that he has his wife Sue Dibny held captive. He further warns him to take no action against the Europe '92 attacks, or else he will kill Sue. The Elongated Man manages to stow away on the wheel well of a jetliner and sneak into Modoran airspace. Taking the form of a parachute, he leaps from the plane and settles down into a field of sheep. From there, he goes to Sonar's castle only to find himself facing the Modoran army. Sue Dibny meanwhile, manages to escape from her cell and incapacitates the station guard coordinating the army attacks. She then uses Sonar's countrywide public service system to inspire the villagers to rise up against their oppressive leader. Miraculously, they heed the call and storm the castle gates. The Elongated Man makes his way to Sonar's throne room and boasts about discovering the truth behind the villain's plot to disrupt the Europe '92 conference. Sonar wanted the peace talks to fail because a unified Europe would greatly disrupt his international weapons trade agreements. As the combatants square off against one another, Sonar notices that his own people are now rising up against him. He realizes that he can no longer control Modora and concedes victory to the Elongated Man. Rising up on a column of pure sound, Sonar takes his leave. Reunited in spirit and in body, Ralph and Sue make up with one another and ponder Modora's future. Ralph fantasizes that he might soon become the country’s national hero. Appearances * Elongated Man, Ralph Dibny * Sue Dibny * Blutwurst * Bratwurst * Knockwurst * Leberwurst * Weisswurst * Sonar, Bito Wladon * None * Wurstwaffe * Humans * Altered humans * Germany :* Berlin * Modora * None * Wurstwagen * Elasticity * Sonic projection Notes & Trivia * All four-issues of this limited series comprise the "Europe '92" storyline. * This four-issue limited series takes place between ''Justice League Europe'' #36 and ''Justice League Spectacular'' #1. Appearances index * Ralph Dibny appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. He appears next in ''Justice League Spectacular'' #1. * Sue Dibny appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. She appears next in ''Justice League Spectacular'' #1. * Sonar appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. He appears next in ''Justice League Europe'' #46. * This is the second, and to date, final appearance of Blutwurst. He appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. * This is the second, and to date, final appearance of Bratwurst. He appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. * This is the second, and to date, final appearance of Knockwurst. He appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. * This is the second, and to date, final appearance of Leberwurst. He appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. * This is the second, and to date, final appearance of Weisswurst. He appeared last in ''Elongated Man'' #3. * This is the first full appearance of the Wurstwagen; final appearance to date. Recommended Reading * Flash, Volume 1 * Justice League Europe, Volume 1 * Showcase Presents: The Elongated Man External Links * * * * ---- Category:Elongated Man Vol 1 Category:1992/Comic issues Category:April, 1992/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries